Again
by RozeXhunter
Summary: SI-OC as a student of Kunugigaoka. Will Kotone be in E-class, or will she continue to pursue her dreams? "He was on the other side of the screen and helped me come to terms with a lot of things in the before. It just seems that I have outgrown the need for a role model, a teacher."
1. Chapter 1

**Second chance is my priority right now but I couldn't get this out of my head so here it is.**

I was reborn.

How awesome is that?

Me, a 34 year old retired killer/doctor who wasted away because of sickness was reborn.

In an anime.

That's where it gets a bit complicated.

Here's a little story:

Rose was born to a bad mother. She was smart though. She learned.

Her mother she loved her daughter in the same way her own mother did her.

She gave her the tools to survive and thrive. Rose had options, no matter how limited they were.

She was a good assassin. It was her birth right after all. That was her choice.

She was young. Too young, nobody would suspect her.

After the death of her mother, Rose retired at the age of 22 because she now had more options.

She went and became a doctor. (All it took were some forged papers and Rose was now Sarah Walker, college student.)

She learned and later found her place by her husband's side. (Athlete, average, not a threat ...breathtakingly _kind_ )

Rose- no, Sarah was _in_ _love_ and _married._

She was 26

Sarah was happy.

Sarah was also sick.

She was 28.

Sarah got better.

She was 29.

Sarah was sick again.

She knew. He didn't.

Not yet.

.

.

.

 _Not yet._

She only told him after they announced that she wouldn't come back this time.

Rose was 33.

He stayed.

Sarah was happy.

Then she was tired.

Rose was 34.

 _Then she wasn't._

 _Darkness and quiet were her-no, MY companions for quite some time._

I was born to a good family. (No criminal connection, sweet and doting, not a threat)

I have options and choices; I even have the option of not making them right now.

I am content. I am loved, I love, I live, I _breathe_...

My parents gave me piano lessons and suddenly, _finally_ , I found my passion, something I could do for the rest of this life without regret.

It's not just the piano either, its music. I want to create heart-pounding, stuck-in-my-head music.

I found an unending will to create music and I bet my gaze _burns_ with determination.

This is my choice.

Not an assassin, not a doctor...

A singer, songwriter, musician.

Not a hand of life and death like before, but of passion and quiet strength.

This is my story.


	2. Chapter 2

It was quite easy to find out that this was not the same universe as my last life. The reason I knew was because most of the songs I knew didn't exist. Frankly the only thing I found that was exactly the same was the Naruto series. Random much?

Finding out I was reborn in the Assassination Classroom universe was a little harder but there aren't that many schools out there with the Kunugigaoka name and system. Especially if my parents had me enrolled after I decided I wanted to become a musician.

It was near my house, had a good reputation for hard working students and paved a path to success to all those who graduate in B-class and up.

It was child's play to figure it out.

My parents basically told me I can do whatever I want as long as I stay in the top 10 of my year.

When I was 12 years old, I passed the entrance exam with flying colours and came in 10th place overall.

 _-Is it a coincidence that I'm the same age as the Assassination Classroom?_

I was finally here.

I was in A-class.

I won't get to be part of the events of the series unless I get into the E-class, but I don't know if I _want_ to go there.

I'm not a child. Even if I technically am, I am not. I refuse to limit myself for a future that could easily not be.

I want to become a singer.

I keep fit. My lungs are in perfect condition. I won't be one to run out of stamina. My experience as a bedridden terminal case will not be repeated and I will live my own life for ME. Because of the fact that I spent my last months in bed, I can't stand being in it unless I need to sleep. I will never stop being a busy body. I don't think that's a bad thing.

I may be calculating at times but I have no deep emotional issues, I excel in my studies and I know what I want to do with my future.

This is only my first year. The future is not set in stone so I have time to decide if I want to be a part of something amazing or not. And there is no doubt in my mind that it will be amazing if not entirely needed.

And in some way, Koro-sensei has already been my teacher. He was on the other side of the screen and helped me come to terms with a lot of things _in the before_. It just seems that I have outgrown the need for a role model, _a teacher._

I have no need for him anymore. I might thank him when I see him but he will never know why.

I just want to sing till my voice is gone and even then I will have my second blade hidden in my sleeve unseen to anyone but myself. My skills as an assassin and a doctor will not fade because they defined my life in the _before_. I am a good student. I was a good assassin. I was a good doctor. I am going to be an amazing singer.

I'll be fine.

Hara Kotone-Class 2-A

 _Koto_ , which refers to a type of musical instrument similar to a harp, combined with _ne_ meaning "sound". ****


	3. Chapter 3

"Please take your seats."

I sat up straight on my seat as I heard the class settle down. Today was my first day at Kunugigaoka Junior High and I was way too bubbly this morning. I don't really have close friends; I'm someone most people know and invite for fun with a group but nobody would call themselves my best friend.

"Welcome to the new year. I am Sakaba Hebina. You may call me Sakaba-Sensei. I will be your homeroom teacher for the duration of the year. I will now begin introductions. When I call your name I want you to introduce yourself, tell us your rank in the entrance exam and something about yourself. Now, Amahare Kyosuke..." My new sensei droned on like this. I, of course, listened because information is a useful tool.

"Hara Kotone" And now it's my turn.

"My name is Kotone. I was ranked 10th in the exam. I enjoy music. I hope we get along." I said with a cheerful smile. It's just such an exciting day and I can't wait to meet all these interesting people.

The class continued on like this for awhile until the teacher gathered us for a tour of the facilities. He showed us all the equipment class-A was granted, the fire exits, our different classrooms and the auditorium where we met with the other class-A.

"Now class, the board chairman will now give you a speech for making it into class-A. Please pay attention, he is the founder of this school and an incredible person." He stated all this as fact. It may as well be.

' _A great man may not be a good one.'_

As I thought this a red haired man stepped on the stage and faced us (Middle aged, intelligent, has political sway, physically strong, and cunning; Threat. Has authority over you till you graduate. Do not engage).

I noticed that his eyes drifted to the front, where a red haired teenager bearing an uncanny resemblance to the man lingered, obviously leading the others.

Well, I found Asano Gakushu-san. He looks very smug, having already become the leader of class-1A in the first hour of school. (Arrogant, strong, intelligent, inferiority complex, child; Potential Threat)

He then started his speech.

"I welcome all of you to Kunugigaoka. You are all exceptional to not only pass the grueling entrance exam, but to thrive despite it. All those here have been **chosen** to succeed in life above the mediocre workers of the world. If you continue to study you will be privileged in this school, though if your grades slip to rock bottom you will be sent to E-class, former A-class member or not. If you ever fall in that trap it will be the end of your school career. It is the End-class after all. I expect all of you to rise to the challenge! You are the future of Japan, the future of the world! I look forward to see all of you exceed my expectations."

Flattery, intimidation and inspiration. I could see the others completely enthralled in his speech and body language. He was definitely a pro. Too bad I'm _also_ a pro at bullshit. Research suggests that only a third of the students here will be in A-class come graduation. Still his son looked pretty annoyed that he managed to entrance all his followers. He was looking around himself in disgust of all those who watched his father. I hope he didn't notice me yawn.

I don't even bother pretending to be affected; I'm in the back of the crowd, their line of sight is blocked by the people in front me and I have no reason to hide. To them I would simply be a black sheep in a herd of white ones; not worth noticing since I'm no predator.

If I ever feel the need to show them I'm a wolf, no, a _monster_ , then that is my own choice.

They can continue their power struggle; it is none of my business how they interact.

This is a waste of time.

Months passed in monotone. I was a friendly acquaintance with most of my class; I have 3 sort of best friends (sweet girls). I had no interaction with the other classes and I was maintaining my 10th place.

I was a genius in my last life, I have the knowledge I need to excel in any university of my choice. I'm still fluently multilingual so basically the only thing I suck at is history.

In school I was fixing my gap in knowledge and finally the moment I was waiting for was here; midterms. I'm aiming for first place; I need a little leeway, considering that in a month I'm auditioning at a talent agency to start my singing career.

-Later that week-

There was a commotion at the scores board. People were looking at the first place ranking in confusion as if wondering; _who the hell is that?_

 _Asano Gakushu POV_

He was shocked.

Because his name was in second.

Some guy called Akabane tied with him, and now a fellow A-class student named Hara Kotone got first.

The same Kotone he thought was going to fail with how little interest she had in studying.

The Hara Kotone that never took notes, read novels then slept in all the classes except history _beat him by 3 points with an almost perfect score._

 _1- Hara Kotone A-class_ 499pts.

 _2- Asano Gakushu A-class_ 496pts.

 _2-Akabane Karma C-class_ 496pts.

4-...

' _Was she hiding her intelligence'_ were his first thoughts but he then realized that no one had asked for her score in tests since she's in the other class. No one thought to ask her since she has very little presence in the first place. She didn't have to hide; he ignored her since the beginning, and now it came to stab him in the back.

' _Careless_!'

Now that he thinks back on it, Hara never seems to struggle in tests, she's friendly enough but seems to always stick to her initial friends... What if what he thought was a lazy gait was in fact a stride of absolute confidence! How could he miss the signs! He was going to have to keep an eye on her, he will not lose again.

There she was!

He pasted a polite smile on his lips "Well done, Hara-san."

She was beaming.

"Thank you Asano-san! You did great as well!"

Now that he was analyzing her properly, he noticed that her hair was slightly more of a purple color than the boring brown he assumed, her eyes a bright brown color looked right at him with real joy at having ranked first and her hands had calluses... an instrument perhaps?

More importantly, how did he miss this! This isn't just her attitude, he even misjudged her physical appearance which made his instincts sit up in alarm and take notice.

That just wasn't normal.

He swears that he will get to the bottom of this...

"Asano-san, are you alright?" There was something about her voice as well...

Right, he should probably stop staring now shouldn't he?

"I will strive to win next time." He vaguely challenged.

"I'm sure you will Asano-san, though I don't think that this will happen too often. I will, after all, be busy very soon." She replied with an edge of mischief.

Her words confused him but before he could question her she was already walking away from him.

What the hell.

End of chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Well, that was different.

I thought Asano-san didn't like me very much before, now he seems to think I'll get fired up and challenge him like an idiot because I seemingly have shown my true colors. I won't change because he expects me to. I act as myself. There is no reason to hide, Rose isn't a wanted person. Even if she was, we are not the same person so there's no point.

After walking away from that encounter I made my way to the Chairman's office since I and my parents were going to speak to him about my soon to be schedule and job.

What, you thought I was going to go on my own to convince him? _But he's so scary!_ I'm just 12, how could I try to convince him without parental support?

As I arrived at the office I noticed my parents coming from the reception area. They had made an appointment with him beforehand, but I thought it would have more impact and drama after getting first in the tests. I smirked and mentally snickered at the thought.

Dad knocked at the door.

"Come in." said a deep voice from within the room.

We walked in together. I really hope this will end in my favour.

Asano Gakuho has neatly combed brown hair and brown eyes. He is wearing a formal business suit that is unique from the other staff members in Kunugigaoka, as it's of brown color instead of the usual grey or black. He also wears a saw tooth leaf pin on his tie that was given to him as a present from his cram students. Not that many people know that.

"... it's a pleasure to meet you as well Hara-san, Hara-san. Kotone-kun is an exceptional student here and has so far done very well in class."

At this he looked toward me and smiled politely. I smiled back, if a bit shyly.

My father looked proud as a peacock. "Yes, she's our little genius, but this meeting is about something else. Kotone, if you could?"

"Hai, Tou-san. Asano-sensei, I am well aware that there are rules against students getting part-time jobs. Would you make an exception if it pertained to their career choice?"

Before he could even think of answering I soldiered on.

"I have plans to become a singer, sensei. But there will be days I won't be able to attend school, sometimes missing weeks of it. So you see my dilemma. I would like your permission to work and miss school, which isn't exactly something you can do in your type of school system. Unless, I keep up my grades..."

I trailed off and waited for his response. He had his hands perched under his chin in a thoughtful manner and looked to be calculating the ramifications of my proposal.

He then lifted his eyes and straitened his back.

"Are you already employed by an agency?"

"Not officially. I do have an interested party in LME that will sign me up as soon as I give my consent, with parental approval of course."

He then trailed his gaze to my parents who were standing slightly behind me.

"Hara-san, is this what you want for your daughter? She could be more than an idol. She can be a doctor, a scientist, or even a politician with that speech of hers. I want to hear your side as well."

My Dad smiled a resigned smile.

"She's been so passionate about this since she started playing the piano 6 years ago. We thought that this school will teach her more about how hard it is to succeed, that you need to work hard for it, but I now realize that she already knew. This is her show, so to say. She has been determined since day one. We agreed to support her as long as she remains in the top 10 best students. We will not go back on our word."

He then smiled sheepishly, "We just forgot to account for school rules and regulations when we did. I apologize for any inconvenience this may cause you."

The Chairman came to a conclusion.

"If, -only _if_ \- I refuse, what would you do? There are other schools that are specialized for this." He seemed curious so I decided to not beat around the bush.

"I would have to transfer. I cannot remain in a school where I cannot pursue my dreams. But the security of this place isn't something one wants to give up. Plus I will be under an alias during my career while I am still a minor."

An unknown emotion flashed in his eyes. What is he planning?

He calmly started speaking. "As you are aware, this is a school for the elite. We have many children from prominent families that have obligations, such as work for the family business. We allow this as long as they maintain their grades, but nothing as extreme as the top 10...but you are an exceptional student and it would be a shame if you lost your motivation to study." he added with a touch of concern and a furrowed brow.

"I will agree to this, but you must remain in the top 10 as your parents stipulated beforehand. If you drop below that you will either stop your career and catch up or transfer to another class and if you end up being lower than the top 50, you will transfer to another school. The homework of the days you miss can be put aside for you, and you may choose to only complete the ones that are graded. Please notify the school ahead of time if you are to be absent. That is all I can think of right now, though I may add conditions in the near future. I wish you all a good day and hope to meet with you again to discuss this in further detail."

My parents and I were elated.

After thanking him for the opportunity, we were headed to the door when a deliberate cough stopped us.

The chairman sat up and spoke.

"If I may, can I have a few words with Kotone-kun before you leave? It will only be a moment."

They agreed and that's how I ended up alone with Chairman Asano.

"Why did you skip questions on the entrance exam Kotone-kun? You don't seem like the type of girl to intentionally flaw her results because you're shy. Were you trying to hide? That's not something someone from the entertainment industry would do as far as I'm aware..."

I giggled a bit with an embarrassed blush on my face.

"That wasn't my intention. I just wanted to get exactly 10th place so I made sure to get just enough, though it was a bit of a gamble since I didn't know what the other students would score, so I guessed. I was just lucky." And that was actually the truth. Getting 10th place was like a HAHA to my parents, YEAH, YOU SAW THAT! I CAN DO THAT ALL THE TIME! A bit childish and it backfired magnificently since my parents argued that if I could only just make it, I needed to work harder. I admitted throwing the test a bit and they grounded me for a week.

He nodded then ordered "Never do that again. It is against what this school stands for and I will have no tolerance for it."

I straighted at the sterness in his voice "Hai, Asano-sensei."

The conversation was over so i left to join my parents in the hall.

"how did it go sweetheart" my mother questioned softly.

I smiled brightly in return, "It went well. Thanks Mom, Dad."

They both smiled proudly. "Anytime Sweetheart."

End of chapter.


End file.
